The Hangout Quest
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: These guys are ready to show what they can do in the day of adventuring, stupidity and casual-ness of guys going on adventures across some lands, maybe even a continent to show that they can actually fight, talk and even rest hard! Starring some of greatest heroes, like Sonic, dumb guys like Mordecai and even bad-ish guys like Jet in multiple adventures of stuff!
1. Chapter 1-P1a: Welcome To The Yard!

**The Hangout Quest!**  
 **Chapter 1: Springing The Yard Out!**  
 **Part 1a: Welcome To The Yard!**

It all started on some day, when Eggman came down the street in his stupid gang clothes and tons of swagger, which is just a recipe, for people to cringe at him in a gang-filled area of Joefield.

''Who's ready to make some paper and some bling-bling?'' he asked and he didn't anticipate that the guys would be able to throw energy bullets.

''That stuff died out when it became main-stream.'' one of the gangsters said and it looked like his whole crew were basically a hipster gang, including the guy who shoots energy bullets.

''GEEZ, can you please let me interest you before you shoot me?'' Eggman asked and they didn't really care at all, so they did some assult kicks that resulted in nothing really happening. ''Is there anyone helping here?!'' 

Just when Eggman was about to get a really strong energy bullet, Sonic stepped in and he did a roundhouse kick that created a gust of wind because of how fast the kick was.  
The gangsters were determined to get their moves ready after the wind blew them away and they got up like a olympic sprinter, but Sonic was actually doing some quick kicks and punches.

''Sonic, you actually saved me.'' Eggman said, finally appriciating the help.

''Yeah, it was nothing.'' Sonic said, before the egg man finally managed to go away back to his own place.

''THANKS, YOU LITTLE RODENT!'' Eggman yelled, still angry about the gang attack and Sonic himself for some weird reason.

''No problem, EGG FACE!'' Sonic replied, who was just as loud as Eggman in his reply and he was actually going back to the Spring Yard park to do some hanging out with his crew of animals.

''Whoa, it's actually Sonic!'' one civilian girl shouted and pretty much about 10 people was hanging out around him, who wanted to get a autograph with the hedgehog.

''Can you guys give me some privacy?'' Sonic said, before he was actually forced to sign the autographs on their shirts and pictures of the blue hedgehog and then he went back to his place.  
Also, Bark got into a fight with one of the fanboys and it looked like a one of those fights, where the stances are more like dances.

But anyways, Sonic was back on his journey to the park, where most of his team was and they were on a mission that would end up being really crazy and he was right on the high street, accidently just barging through some people.

''Hey, can you please not block the road?'' Jet asked, while he was riding on the walls of the buildings.

''Well, what about you?'' Sonic said, still barging through the people. ''I mean, you're riding on the walls, blocking out some windows.''

Sonic and Jet were now riding on the walls of the city buildings to do some racing on those wells and it was pretty fun for them and it was actually pretty heated.

 **To be continued in Ch 1-1b, when Sonic and Jet finally get to the park and actually do some stuff.**


	2. Chapter 1-P2: Smashing Teams!

**The Hangout Quest  
Episode 1: The Works Have Started!  
** **Part 2: Needs A Better Name**

Sonic, Sticks and Kagura were together as a team and then the Babylon Rogues stopped right in front of them, so they were ready to fight them. ''Aw, yeah! Let's fight together to shows who's better!'' Jet shouted and he had his leaves out to be ready. ''Why? This is really dumb.'' Sticks said, not knowing him and then she went to the back and did a boomerang equilvant of the back-stab. ''NOW, LET'S MOVE!'' she shouted and Kagura got ready for the battle.

It was the Babylon Rogues vs the triple sudden team and there was some rewards and some epic random stuff. ''If I win, then I'm going to be the top of the team!'' Sonic shouted, having a bit of a reasonable demand. ''Hah, I can do better than that! If I win, I get to the head of the team, while you choose the losers.'' Jet said and they were decent deals, so they started fighting together in some kind of FF10 style moves. ''Take this!'' Kagura shouted and she did a high spin kick to Storm and he got some damage and Storm did a harder punch to her and she was damaged less, due to her hand shields. ''OKAY, THIS IS REALLY EASY!'' Storm shouted.

Meanwhile, Dan and Bark weren't having a good time defeating random dudes and they were bored, but motivated and then all of a sudden, a wild Dixie Kong appeared outta nowhere and Stan was in their faces. ''Freeze, guys! We're going to be a team wherever we like it or not!'' he shouted, so seriously, it ended up looking a bit dumb. ''So, let's do this thing.'' Bark said, crunching his knuckles together and they all saw Dixie Kong. ''This made my day.'' Dan said, with a smug look and then he started running towards the monkey.

Sonic's crew was versusing Babylon Rogues in a battle of randomly cool wits. ''Yeah, we're doing this whole thing!'' Sonic shouted and he was making the best of the it and Sticks was doing a double boomerang throw, so Kagura was doing a really good kick. ''ALL 5 MINUTES OF IT!'' Sticks shouted, even though she had the watch on her hand. ''I MEAN, 25 MINUTES OF IT!'' ''Hah, your friend can't even guess the time with her watch.'' Jet boasted because he was the top dog of his team and half of the other turn was done.

Dan, Bark and Stan were running towards Dixie Kong for some random reason and they were running pretty fast towards the outside of the city. ''Stop. You're our only chance to be a part of something! I MEAN, your chance!'' Bark shouted and he was making it to the monkey. ''What are we even doing?'' Stan asked the other guys and Dixie Kong just stopped in the path and they were all together for some reason to explain.

 **Episode 1-3 is coming soon, where more battling happens and stuff is done!**


	3. Chapter 1-P3: Silver's Awakening!

**The Hangout Quest  
Episode 1: The Works Have Started!  
** **Part 3** **: Silver's Awkwardly Fast Team**

Silver's team of six had Yoshi in it and they were going as fast as possible to not being cowards and they were making it through battles pretty easily and they were already were in a battle. ''Alright, let's blast through this with speed!'' Silver shouted and they were facin' off three enemies, which weren't weak. ''Yeah, we're going to win this whole match easily.'' Modrecai said, who Silver called and he was the first guy to attack with his wing spin and Silver did a backhand pimp slap to do some stunning. ''That was some cool teamwork in action! It was reversed though.'' Shawn said and he was part of the team.

Shawn did a hard headbutt to one of the smaller robots and he managed to finish it off but there was 2 more weird dogs left and the team had to stratergize. ''So, Shawn and Yoshi take the left dude and I and Mordecai take the right.'' Silver said and he was pretty quick to make it work, but Hella Jeff was pretty dissapointed and he was pissed. ''why the heck did you do this?'' he asked the other guys and they were almost finished, so Shawn did a slow punch to the left weird dog, Yoshi got it with his tongue, almost ate it and then stopping at the end and the other two guys didn't do much since the right Airland Dog was weak as hell, so it was over fast.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was definitely nearly out of town with Bean, who was crazy and they fought only 5 battles, but they were going at a well awesome pace and they had some awesome moves. ''Let's do these fast moves!'' Knuckles shouted and then there was dogs who were talking. ''Yoyoyoyoyoyo!'' one of the dogs said and both Bean and Knuckles were creeped out and Bean did a bomb throw to both of them and the dogs were done. ''Yeah, we did this thing together.'' Bean said and Knuckles was sorta pissed and they went on.

Meanwhile, Silver's team of six were going through battles easily and they were a fuckin' diverse group of a team. ''AW, YEAH! We're making this happen pretty well.'' Hella Jeff shouted with his epic moves of wood and steel and Modrecai was really happy, when suddenly a random tall and strong dude was going to be beat them up for no reason and he was THAT huge hunk guy from somewhere and he was with Guard Robo/Gamma and Petey Pirahna. ''We're here and we are going to wreck your place!'' the hunky guy yelled and he was smug. ''Okay, we don't have a place, though.'' Silver said and then they started the good fight!

Knuckles and Bean were going through a dangerously epic area and they were going to a good village where they were going to rest. ''Man, I'm getting pretty tired.'' Knuckles said and he just wanted to relax, but he had to protect something important. ''Yeah, we should be going to a place, where we could sleep!'' Bean shouted and he was having that map like a friend, when suddenly somebody jumped out of somewhere and managed to cleanly slice the map.

 **Episode 1-4 is coming soon and it's going to be pretty big!**


	4. Chapter 1-P4b: Amy's Deluxe Team!

**The Hangout Quest!**  
 **Episode 1-4:  
Amy's Deluxe Team**

Amy's group was in the centre and of course they were up against Peter Pan and Wario for some reason and they were all cool with it and Big was also there for another reason. ''Yeah, I want Froggy back 'cause he's my friend, you fat man!'' Big shouted and then Wario was pretty pissed at that.  
''Your dumb frog ''Froggy'' is gonna die in Wario's hand and Wario does his Wario stuff!'' Wario shouted and then he started doing that crushing.  
''Oh shoot, we're going to mess up your butts!'' Jeff said and then he did a weak kick, while high.

Amy's team were up against Peter Pan and Wario and their attacks were really fast including Cream's healing of the team and they were all good.  
''That was an awesome job.'' Finn said. ''Now it's time for me to do whatever I'M DOING!'' and then Finn did some sword slashing and it did some minor damage to Wario, while Amy did a really hard swing to Wario and he fell down fast, but Luigi was with his Poltergust and tried to do a suck in, but he failed, really hard since he didn't do at the right time.

Wario still had Froggy in his right hand and he was exposing to bad stuff and Big made a pretty hard attack onto Wario with his fishing rod and then he managed to pull the fat guy back, even though Big was pretty fat himself.  
''That's new...'' Amy said, suprised at this news and then she went did an air smash with her trusty hammer to Peter Pan and then he hit back with a little bit with swords mastery. ''We don't want to hurt you guys!'' Cream cried and she was a little sad despite doing a good battle.  
''Well, okay, but it's just getting started!'' Peter Pan said and he was excited for the fight.

The fight was still going on despite Cream not wanting to fight and they were just trying to get Froggy back because Big was pretty worried.  
''Whoa, this fight is going to be pretty crazy!'' Wario said and then he did a shoulder charge to Cream to weaken the defenses of the healing rabbit.

 **Episode 1-4 part 2(yes, that's what it's actually called) is going to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 1-P4a: The Double Combos!

**The Hangout Quest!** **  
Episode 1-4b:  
Amy's Double Combos!**

Amy's group was in the centre and of course they were up against Peter Pan and Wario for some reason and they were all cool with it and Big was also there for another reason. ''Yeah, I want Froggy back 'cause he's my friend, you fat man!'' Big shouted and then Wario was pretty pissed at that.  
''Your dumb frog ''Froggy'' is gonna die in Wario's hand and Wario does his Wario stuff!'' Wario shouted and then he started doing that crushing.  
''Oh shoot, we're going to mess up your butts!'' Jeff said and then he did a weak kick, while high.

Amy's team were up against Peter Pan and Wario and their attacks were really fast including Cream's healing of the team and they were all good.  
''That was an awesome job.'' Finn said.  
''Now it's time for me to do whatever I'M DOING!'' and then Finn did some sword slashing and it did some minor damage to Wario, while Amy did a really hard swing to Wario and he fell down fast, but Luigi was with his Poltergust and tried to do a suck in, but he failed, really hard since he didn't do at the right time.

Wario still had Froggy in his right hand and he was exposing to bad stuff and Big made a pretty hard attack onto Wario with his fishing rod and then he managed to pull the fat guy back, even though Big was pretty fat himself.  
''That's new...'' Amy said, suprised at this news and then she went did an air smash with her trusty hammer to Peter Pan and then he hit back with a little bit with swords mastery. ''We don't want to hurt you guys!'' Cream cried and she was a little sad despite doing a good battle.  
''Well, okay, but it's just getting started!'' Peter Pan said and he was excited for the fight.

The fight was still going on despite Cream not wanting to fight and they were just trying to get Froggy back because Big was pretty worried.  
''Whoa, this fight is going to be pretty crazy!'' Wario said and then he did a shoulder charge to Cream to weaken the defenses of the healing rabbit.

 **Episode 1-5 is going to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 1-P5a: Tails' Stuff!

**Globe Smash World Quest:**  
 **Episode 1-5 part 1: The Tails and Knuckles of The Group!**

Tails' team of five were mostly bearing weapons, with only Modrecai using his arm and wings, so he was moving really fast and they were up against two Swatbots.  
''Alright, let's settle this thing over a doughnut!'' Modrecai shouted, holding a tough and metal doughnut and then he had a real doughnut in his mouth, so the Swatbots came to him and then he threw it and then one of the bots got fatally wrecked easily and then Tails did a tornado spin and almost wrecked the other robot and then he fell down.  
''That was pretty sick!'' Finn shouted, while doing a sword slash to the front, despite coming in from the back and it did massive damage to those robots and then a Egg Pawn appeared.  
''I'm taking things fast, but not like Sonic does it.'' Luigi said, not being a confident dude and then they all started running fast to the next area and then a bunch of Swatbots in the area came to them, since it was now a robot infested area and they were trying to speed up and travel across the area, but they encountered some guys which weren't robot.

Knuckles and his crew was in the suburbs of New Random City, which was pretty big and load of enemies was ready to boss rush them with their streaks of paint on their shirts.  
''Hello, boatload of guys. WHO ARE THESE GUYS?'' Knuckles asked them and then they fired their paintball guns...and their random weapons, complete with paint of a few certain colors.  
''Okay, so it's a CROWD of Inklings.'' Tomo said, while holding some paintbrush, she found on the floor and then she was wielding it and spinning it around and then they went into battle and it was their turn since it was time to attack for them, but first an ambush happened, where paint was thrown fast at the guys.

It was now Knuckles' crew against the Inklings and the crew had been ambushed pretty hard, so they were ready to win and it was finally their turn.  
''No, we're going to be the best.'' Bean said, answering an question that nobody asked and then he threw some bombs at the one in the centre and Knuckles did a uppercut and then he wrecked that dude in the centre in the face and then the Inkling just destroyed.  
''Whew, this is going to be easy!'' Tomo commented, commenting on the guy in the centre being wrecked and then another girl came and took that Inkling guy's place. ''Never mind, let's fight these guys since we can't escape.'' she said and then she was painting on another guy on the far right and then he was nearly done.

 **Episode 1-5 part 2 is coming soon, where these guys are going to make it happen!**


	7. Chapter 1-P5b: Boss Rush Domination

**The Hangout Quest:**  
 **Chapter 1  
part 5b: Boss Rush Domination!**

Tails, Luigi, Modrecai and two other girls was walking through a dangerous area to avoid detection and them being kicked out of the area, so they were running pretty fast to avoid the robots, but they weren't stealthy enough, so they hit an enemy team and the robots were angry at the fact, that non-robot guys were in a ''ghetto'' area, that was full of random guys.  
''Stop here, losers. We're not going to lose to you losers.'' A robot boasted and then they were in a random battle, which took place in a random alley.  
''I didn't see this place before!'' Perci said, loudly, while being second to Tails, which the frontman of the team.

The team of five, Tails, the fox with two tails, Luigi, the green thunder, Modrecai, who barely can fly, Daisy, being a bit brave and Perci, who kicks harder than a big stone, were battling in Newton Alley, aka a random alley which housed a lot of tough people.  
''Haha, you can't beat me, bitch.'' the robot guys boasted and they were using some unusual techniques with them being robotic jerks in the battlefield.  
Meanwhile, in a random suburban area full of random Inklings and cool guys and cool girls near a skatepark.  
''Hah, you guys can't hurt us as much as you would like to.'' Tomo shouted, while having very high kicks that didn't do much damage and then she did one of those kicks, which didn't have much attack power and one of them shot back at her and it did some damage.

Meanwhile, back with Luigi, the team under Tails' command, was using some of his moves to make a fast combo and they were needing some speed to escape the robot dudes' traps with the speed of Tails, but the great drafting skills weren't enough, as there  
''This ain't that hard.'' Modrecai said, while looking the robots straight in the eye and then Luigi got the thunder and threw it to the side, accidently hitting two robots with the okay attack and one was rekt and then one of the robots threw it back.  
''See, I TOLD YOU. that you guys are losers.'' that robot dude told them and then Luigi did a facepalm to that robot's face, before he ran away from the scared like he was trying to run and he threw a random fireball at that robot.  
The robot dude exploded like no other robot with the individual parts fizzing and exploding,one by one.

Back in the suburban area, Knuckles' crew was moving pretty fast and they weren't doing all that well since the crew was composed of Tomo, Knuckles, Bean and Ridley and they all had different attacks.  
''Why are we trusting a giant space dragon?'' Knuckles asked Bean, since the dynamite bird found him somewhere and they were friends for some reason.  
''Because I found him and now we're friends!'' Bean shouted, and then he threw a paint bomb and Tomo did a paintbrush slap.  
Ridley wasn't even friends with them, as he was spewing fire at completely random angles and the robots, Bean and a few cars were scorched hard.

 **Episode 1-5 part 2b is going to come soon, with some new focus on some old teams!**


	8. Chapter 1-P5c: Now There's Speed!

**The Hangout Quest:**  
 **Episode 1  
Part 5c: Now there's Sonic Speed!**

Usually, everybody else but Sonic's team were getting some focus, so today, Sonic's team were resting in a tent and they woke up at 6am in the morning and all of the other teams were up last night and they weren't tired.  
''What's the chance that we're encounter some dudes?'' Shawn asked and then he opened the tent and there was nothing much really close, but there was some enemies in the distance.  
''Pretty high, but we're going to blast through them with sonic speed!'' Sonic said, retty loudly and he was confident that they were going to blast through the enemies.  
''Hah, you think I'm not tired of your stuff.'' Rigby said, talking to Muscleman, who was flexing his muscles while walking to some place and they were just talking some good stuff.  
Muscleman and Rigby were trying to team-up and get together for future fights, but then High Five Ghost came up to them and they had things to do.  
''Sorry, man. We gotta go and do...stuff.'' HFG said, feeling kinda sad and Muscleman went with him to their new jobs, but before they had something to say.  
''Bye, man. If you having trouble with some guys, call us!'' Muscleman yelled, as he was going away with HFG to wherever they're actually doing and Rigby's crew were going back on their journey to some huge castle with a boss.

Sonic's team were walking a bit slow compared to their usual pace, but they were on their to do some epic stuff and it was like pretty early in the morning.  
''How are you able to carry that tent?'' Jet asked and then Storm got both of them, so he did some fancy tricks to finish it out.  
''I'm pretty strong and I can do it!'' Storm shouted, feeling up about it and then he was carrying tents like they were basketballs and they started travelling a bit faster than that slow walk and they were attracting enemies in no time and they were in near the plains.  
''Why are those guys coming to us?'' Tomo asked and she was confused as fuck since most of the guys were okay with them, but there was a small crowd anyways and they were a crowd of five ''haters''.

The five ''haters'' were next to Sonic's team of speed of six including Tomo and Amy Rose and they were ready to smash out and do some fantastical stuff with that fight, but first, a convo was started and it was sort of fast.  
''Hey, we're the haters that everyone talks about.'' Necro said, wearing some bad shirt and then he was ready to smash.  
''Why are you here?'' Jet asked, doing a quick slap to Necro's face and it was a SF3 team vs a random team and they were ready to fight without RPG elements and they were ready to smash.  
''How do I level up, bitch?'' Adon boasted, because it makes sense for him to be here, but it didn't and Necro sorta shocked him with his own electric shock, before Adon was ready to battle with just him.  
They were ready to do some great battling and it was going to be sorta quick, as they both went straight into the arena and they were ready to do some smashing and both of them not only were ready to do some punching, but they were just geniunely angry at why they're fighting.  
It was actually pretty pointless and pretty weird, but Tomo was just getting bored of them preparing.  
''JUST FIGHT ALREADY!'' Tomo yelled and the fight actually started just like that.

 **Episode 1-6a is coming soon, with a Smash match thrown in a blender with Dissdia and DBZ stuff for a good measure**


	9. Chapter 1-P6a: The Local Things

**The Hangout Quest:**  
 **Episode 1-6:  
The Local Things**

At a suburban hood with a huge skatepark and loads of Inklings, the cool krew of Knuckles was fighting the new crew of the Splatoon squid-guys and squid-girls and he was ready to smash them up like they were nothing, but Bean was a little less confident than him, but they were pretty optimistic.  
''HEY, I'm a painter too!'' Bean shouted, obnoxiously and he stole Tomo's paintbrush and he was brushing some green paint with his random paintball gun outta nowhere.  
''Wait, where was you earlier?'' Knuckles asked the dynamite duck and then he didn't gave any answer as to where he went, except the obvious shop and Tomo was comboinf the heck out of the crowd with her fast paintbrush attacks, but it wasn't enough and it was enough to keep the team going.  
''I'm painting at the speed of the sound and it doesn't matter!'' Tomo shouted, listening to some good Sonic Adventure 2 music and banging out some references while fighting the cool fight and it was about something crazy.

Back in the abandoned Central Hill alleyways, Tails' tactical crew were fighting the robotic equilvent of dudebros, a CPU cop and some other tough bot and Luigi made up a new attack, the hard facepalm, which did do some pretty decent damage and Tails got into a good fighting stance.  
''We're gaining some decent ground on these guys.'' Tails said, doing his spin and he was getting at the place and it was small, so he was being a bit like a moving pinball and he was knockin' over some bots.  
''HUH, you guys are massive idiots. You guys are BIGGER IDIOTS than my dimwitted friend!'' one of the robots shouted, while Mordecai was beating him down and then he blew up in front of his friends and Perci did a frontflip to another one of the robots to cause some massive damage.  
''Well, we're going to back to Call of Duty.'' the dude-bot said and then he went alone, being a bit of a coward the other guy stayed a bit and then Luigi did the hard facepalm again and this other robot stood up the attack because he does lifting, apparently and lifting wasn't enough because Perci could lift like she had some  
''Do you even lift, bro?'' the other dude robot said and he was a tough guy, but he wasn't lasting for much longer and Perci charged her kick somehow and then she knocked it out pretty quick.  
''Yeah, I lift a few times, but you're gone so shut up, brah.'' Perci said, lifting a bit and Mordecai was okay with the charge kick, for it was the DEATH KICK and things were finally looking good and the team were looking foward to the other battles in the place, but there was just no lack of robots to battle.  
''YOUR IDIOCY IS TOO MUCH!'' one of the robots said. ''WE WILL WRECK YOUR TEAM BECAUSE OF THAT!''  
The blue jay was throwing out some Death Kicks to the next wave of robots and Perci was just trying to lift one of the new wave robots, but they were just too heavy for her and together, they worked hard and the rest of the team did nothing to that machine wave.  
''A little help, please?'' Perci asked, but Luigi was too scared and Tomo was preparing something, but it might have been too late for the team.

Knuckles' team was too busy fighting the inklings in their own type of game, as they were now the same colour of red-orange and they were just very tactical.  
''I'm throwing bombs like no tomorrow!'' Bean shouted, making his own strategy.  
''You know what...you're stupid.'' Tomo said, still using some weak-ass paintbrush, that didn't even matter because of how much bigger the Inklings' paintbrushes were.  
That started the fight with a bang with litterally Tomo rolling back to a hiding spot and the action was ready to be settled in the park, where people could paint the town red if they want and both teams went into this with some amount of paint, but the Inklings' were just really good at their game.  
''Any ideas on what to do?'' Knuckles asked and the rest of the crew didn't know what was the best way to do and they went in with no idea on what to do.

 **Episode 1-6b, which once again features a battle, is coming soon and it's going to be decent!**


	10. Chapter 1-P6b: Fighting and Farming!

**The Hangout Quest:**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **Part 6b: Fighting When You Farm!**

The guys were travelling across a place, which was near a farm, when the ''haters''(dubbed by Necro) were looking for a SF and FF-styles fight and they were doing pretty well so far, but so was the heroes w/ Sonic.  
''You guys aren't really stupid because of your dumb looks...'' Tomo said and she was ready to punch hard with her tape covered fists.  
''Our dumb looks mean nothing, when we've been winning a lot!'' Necro shouted and then they both went on their backs, standing back to back and then Adon was just jumping over quick like a bitch, so Zazz stood back with them, back to back.  
''You guys can't even beat it, so scrubs, prepare to get rekt!'' Zazz shouted and then the battle started on the long grass fields, with some kind of weak wind.

''My strategy is turned to the maximum level of swag!'' Shingo shouted, doing the first attack on Sonic, causing a bit of damage on those quills and then he jumped back and fell down on the floor.  
''WHOA, that hurt.'' Sonic said and he was being a littl sarcastic, but it still hurt him and Necro generated some eletricity to damage Sonic, before Tomo did two weak jabs to Jet, but it missed with some dodging skills and then Necro did a long range punch to Sonic and Storm was just doing some strong pounding to Adon and Juni, because he wanted to do that jumping punch.  
''This is gonna be faster than when you were running through the air!'' Kensou shouted, uber-excited for that to happen and things weren't going fast at all with all of the trash talking taking center stage and there wasn't really any fighting going on and Jet was ready to throw some wind and fly in the windy plains.

Kensou was throwing some energy balls for the team by accident, despite not being with Sonic's team, so what happened next was a little shocking because the beams hit almost everyone and it affected whoever got hit and it was just at random because Kensou was throwing Psycho Balls like they were machine gun bullets.  
''I'm now even stronger than all of you.'' Storm commented and he was more throwing punches at Necro and Shingo, but Shingo countered it pretty damn well since he was able to shoulder bash.  
''Well, what about me?'' Sonic asked.  
''And maybe even me!'' Kensou shouted and then the battle ended like that for some reason, but it wasn't really over for the two teams.  
''Yeah, baby! I know what's up!'' Kensou shouted, being pretty damn excited to be on Sonic's team since he was going to be a hero with them.  
''Shut up, man! You don't know what's going on at all.'' Jet said and then his team went away to do some good racing.

 **To be continued later...with Sonic and his gang...in...Chapter 1 Part 6c!**


	11. Chapter 1-P6c: Fight With Some Might!

**The Hangout Group Quest!**  
 **Chapter 1: Springing The Yard Out!**  
 **Part 6c: Fight With Might and No Tights**

Knuckles was already tired of fighting the Inkling crowd, as they went away from the place and things were actually getting better and better.  
''We're nearly out of this mess.'' Knuckles said, like he was tired.

''It doesn't look like it's actually pretty easy.'' Bean said, from far away and they were both doing some damage to the inklings through brushes, tips and (straight up) buckets of all colors of paint, including white.

''Let's get this rolling really quickly.'' Tomo said, splashing the paint on the inklings with her relatively short paintbrush, but it was actually nothing compared to the Inklings' brushes and she tried to do some massive damage, even if her brush was just as long as her hand and wrist combined.  
The swipes were strong, but they weren't actually enough as the squid kids' techinques was actually made for some purpose with the defensive widestrokes.

''We stiil got a lot of chances left to win!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was doing some other stuff with the buckets.

''That's definitely true!'' Bean said and he was still making some special paint bombs and then throwing them out like they were just your average type of stuff, even though it actually caused quite a bit of damage.

Meanwhile, Sonic's really great team didn't like the journey that they were going on at all since it was actually kind of over because they didn't know where they were actually going because they didn't have anything of value,

They were still fighting with all of their passion because they ain't time wasters and they were actually up against Necro.

''Wait, why are we fighting you again?'' Kensou asked Necro, but he simply got accidently hit by another one of his team-mates in a stupid decision and Necro was just laughing his ass off as at how incompetent the team actually was at team working. ''Man, you guys are just gay sometimes.''

''Well, that actually makes you kind of stupid.'' Sonic said, before the two of them just got plain-shocked twice because they were just lacking the attention to avoid the electric wave, but

''Ha, who's the stupid guy now, huh?'' Kensou said and he was just being a mean bitch at this point with Shingo trying to get in a attack that would hit with everyone else dodging it and it finally hit them, both figuratively and litterally, they were both knocked down with one well-aimed lunge kick and Shawn just made a hairpalm. ''WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!''

''Calm down, man! You guys arguing is just bringing the whole team for this marathon of a fight!'' Shawn said and he was actually saying directly to the both of them.

 **To be continued in a better day.**


End file.
